Unmanned aerial vehicles (UAVs) vary in degrees of sophistication. For example, UAVs used by hobbyists often rely completely on receipt of control signals from a user-operated remote control device. Thus, these UAVs rely on a user to provide most or all navigational instructions. More advanced UAVs may determine some navigational instructions without direct input. These UAVs may receive high level instructions (such as waypoints, a destination, and/or other parameters), and may implement logic to navigate through airspace based on the high level instructions and other information accessed by sensors on the UAVs. For example, some UAVs may access global positioning satellite (GPS) systems to obtain current location information while some UAVs may communicate with a command station using a mobile telephone network to exchange information, log events, and for other reasons.
Due to the physical attributes and design of many UAVs, weather may have a large impact on an ability of some UAVs to perform specified tasks, such as travel along a predetermined route and deliver a package. For example, when a UAV is subjected to high winds and/or gusty winds, the UAV may not be able to maintain a heading, maintain altitude, or complete a task given limited battery power. In particular, UAVs that rely on multiple rotors that are generally oriented to support hover flight may experience acute difficulty when flying into a heavy headwind. Precipitation, including heavy rain, snow, sleet, and freezing rain may also impede flight of a UAV.